You
by manga-girl-freak
Summary: Sakuno is Ryoma's girlfriend but isn't sure if he really likes her. read to find out what happens


AN :Ryoma, Sakuno and Tomoka are in this fic 15

Kaido and Momoshiro are 16

Inui, Eiji, Oishi, Fuji, Kawamaru and Tezuka are 17

*DISCLAIMER*: I don't own PoT that's for sure

* * *

Sakuno's POV :

" Mou, I really should stop thinking about it… but-but what if what they said is true.

He never actually said he liked me. I confessed and he just said that it makes me his girlfriend that's all. Maybe Ryoma-kun doesn't even care about me at all."

_Flashback :_

"_I bet he doesn't even __ like you ." Said a girl with blond hair and green eyes while glaring at Sakuno. "Yeah!" Agreed an other one. "I bet he just goes out with you because he pitied you." Cried an other girl from the group "Or maybe he is just playing with her." Said another one. _

_RIIIIING _

"_Tceh,c__ome we better go to class, she's just a loss of time anyway." Said the blond girl who looked like the leader after glaring a last time at Sakuno._

_End Flashback :_

"SAKUNOOO!!!!" I heard Tomoka yell "Eh Tomo-chan what's wrong?" I asked.

"Well I already said youre name tree times and you didn't answer so..." "Ah gomen Tomo-chan." "No problem Sakuno, anyway are you coming it's the regulars practice?" asked Tomo-chan "H-hai." I answered.

Normal POV:

With the regulars:

"Nya Ochibi!"(AN: guess who : p) said our energetic redhaid while giving him a big bear hug. " Kikumaru-sempai can't breath" said our little freshman. "Nya Ochibi did you do something to Chibi-chan? Because she looked upset." "_Huh Sakuno is upset?... About what?" _

Thought Ryoma a bit worried, but he still had his poker face on.

"Oh yeah I saw Sakuno-chan at lunch break with a few girls and since then she looked a bit depressed." Came Momoshiro. "Oi Echizen are you still there…?" asked Momoshiro while waving before his face.

"Neh Momo-chan maybe he's worried about his girlfriend?" began the redhead in a teasing tone. " Ah Young Love Young Love" said both sempai's in usion

"Tcheh Baka-sempai's" muttered Ryoma under his breath.

"Echizen, Momo, Eiji we have to go or we will be late for practice" came Oishi's (Seigaku's mother hen) worried voice.

"Hn." "Hoi Hoi coming." "Coming Oishi-sempai" were the answers.

Ryoma's POV:

"_Baka sempai's… but I wonder why Sakuno is depressed… I haven't done anything bad did I?" _" Echizen you play against Momoshiro." Said coach Ryuuzaki "Uis." "_Hnn I'll think about it after tennis practice." _ "Oi still thinking about your girlfriend Echizen, ah young love young love." "Ittai Echizen where was that good for!?" he asked-yelled after I hit a tennis bal in his face "Hn" I replied.

Normal POV:

After 10-15 minutes Ryoma won 6-0 against Momoshiro. " Oi Echizen were are you going?" asked Momoshiro.

"Ponta." Was his reply. After going to the vending machine he heard Sakuno talking to Tomoka.

"Neh Sakuno what's wrong?" "E-eh what do you mean Tomo-chan?" " You look depressed since lunch break so… what's wrong?" " Well it's just that… some of Ryoma-kun's fangirls were mad at me and said is probably doesn't care for me at all, and maybe they're right."

"WHAT… Sakuno don't think like that I'm sure they are just jealous!!" "Hm yeah I'm sure you right." She answered not really convinced.

"_Sakuno thinks I don't care about her…but why… if I didn't care I wouldn't have made her my girlfriend__…I'll think about it when we walk home." _thought Ryoma a bit sad because she thinks he doesn't care about her, but he still has his poker face on. _" I'll better go back to practice or Buchou will make me run laps."_

After practice Sakuno was waiting for Ryoma at the school gate. " Sakuno are you coming?"

Said Ryoma while walking ahead. "H-hai!"

"_Mhmmm…how do I tell her ,…Ah… I think I have an idea." _thought Ryoma "Neh Sakuno…"

"Eh, Ryoma-kun what is?" she asked while blushing a bit. " Do you know what my favourite things are?" _" Huh what is Ryoma-kun talking about?" _"Do I have to tell you?" he asked again. "Sure." she said not knowing what his talking about.

"Well my favourite things are Tennis, Ponta, playing with Karupin…"

"_Is he going to say he doesn't care about me?" _is Sakuno thinking getting a bit sad.

"Ow that's good Ryoma-kun" she said her voice cracking a bit

"Lets go home okay." she told him while speeding up a bit, and wanting to cry.

"Wait I haven't told you what my most favourite thing is."

"W-what is it then?" asked Sakuno wanting to go home more and more.

Ryoma bent down so that his mouth was next to her ear and whispered lightly in her ear "You."

"W-w-what?" said Sakuno bright red. "Mada mada dane Sa-ku-no" he said before kissing her lightly on the lips. "Come we should better go or your Obaa-chan will kill me."

"C-coming" said Sakuno still a bit dazed of what just happened.

Behind a little bush

"Ha, told you they will kiss, you owe me money Kikumaru-sempai!" exclaimed Momoshiro excited.

"Grrr, no fair." Muttered the redhead.

"Ieee data, Echizen kissed his girlfriend."(AN: who is it?) the data-man said while scribbling in his mysterious notebook.

"BURNING! Oh yeah Baby come on Echizen" yelled Kawamura in his burning mode

"Saaa, anyone a copy?" asked the Tensai while holding a picture of the kiss.

"ME!!"yelled all the regulars and Kawamura(AN: he quit the Tennis team and decided to help his father at the sushi shop) excluding Tezuka who thought it was just a waist of time.

" Ah young love young love" said Momoshiro

"You're just a year older baka." said Kaido

"WHAT DID YOU SAY MAMUSHI!!"

"I SAID YOU'RE JUST A YEAR OLDER BAKA!"

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT HERE YOU KNOW!!" (AN: They are at it again)

The next day Ryoma got teased at tennis practice but he found a good manner to stop the teasing,

which includes a tennis racket, some tennis balls and a couple of black eyes.

The End

* * *

An: Pleas go easy on me, I'm new with this so it isn't that good so don't kill me if it's bad or I wrote a few words wrong.


End file.
